harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley Dursley
'Dudley Dursley '(b. June 1980) was the Muggle cousin of Harry Potter and the only child of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Dudley was well-known for being a bully, particularly to Harry but he was very cherished and loved by Vernon and Petunia. Earlier Life Dudley was born in June 1980, the only child of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They lived a very normal at 4 Privet Drive. He never knew Lily Potter, Dudley's maternal aunt though Petunia was happy to let Dudley grow up without knowing the magic world.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived The Boy Who Lived When Dudley was one year old, Dudley would stay at home with Petunia while Vernon went to work. Even though he would throw tantrums and screamed while Petunia would put him in the high chair, Vernon and Petunia were unfazed and Vernon would say in a nice way that he was a "little tyke". On 1 November 1981, Dudley was joined by Harry Potter, the cousin he never knew until then, when Harry's parents died. Though Vernon and Petunia were unhappy about it, they took Harry in and raised him with Dudley. Dudley then spent the next few weeks pinching and prodding Harry. Growing up with Harry Potter The Next Ten Years In the next ten years, he would bully Harry, punching him on the nose and breaking Harry's glasses which were held together by scotch tape. Dudley would leave many toys in the small bedroom at home. From the small tank he once run over the neighbour with, the first TV set he was brought which he put his foot through when his favourite TV show was cancelled. Then there was the birdcage that once contained a parrot he swapped for a live air rifle and two shelves, one he snapped in half and the other holding books he never bothered with. The Vanishing Glass Ten years later, Dudley turned eleven. Dudley received everything he wanted, from a new computer to a racing bike, which Harry thought was strange because Dudley was fat and never exercised.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass Dudley went to the dining room to receive the presents brought by Vernon and Petunia. He was very unhappy to find out he only had thirty-six instead of the thirty-eight presents he received last year. Petunia then told him Aunt Marge's present was there too, and that she would buy him two extra presents when they went out. Dudley was then happy and opened the presents. When Harry's child-minder phoned and told Petunia she would not be able to look after Harry for Dudley's birthday, Petunia told them that Harry would now have to go with them for Dudley's special birthday treat to the zoo. Dudley wailed while Petunia tried to calm him down by telling him that she would not let Harry ruin Dudley's day. Dudley was only pretending to be annoyed and smiled at Harry. He only stopped when Piers Polkiss, Dudley's friend, arrived. They then headed to the zoo with Harry in tow. When Harry told Vernon about the flying motorcycle he dreamed about last night, Dudley laughed when Vernon shouted at him. At the zoo, Dudley was brought a chocolate ice-cream, and two knickerbocker glory's when he was unhappy with the lack of ice-cream on the first. At the reptile house, Dudley made Vernon try and wake up the boa constrictor, and left in boredom when it would not wake. When Piers noticed Harry managed to wake the snake and talk to it, he shouted for Dudley and Vernon to look again. Dudley punched Harry out the way, and he and Piers were leaning in the glass when Harry made it vanish with magic. Dudley screamed while the snake escaped. On the way home, Dudley would invent a tall-tale about how the snake nearly bit Dudley's leg off. The Letters From No One By the time Harry was let out the cupboard for what happened at the zoo, Dudley had already broken a few birthday presents - the new camera and the remote control airplane. He even knocked Arabella Figg over with the new racing bike while she crossed the road in Privet Drive on her crutches. Dudley invited friends round to Privet Drive nearly every day in the summer and they would play Dudley's favourite game "Harry Hunting", which made Harry try to spend a lot of time out of the house. Dudley was very happy when he was accepted into Vernon's old school, Smeltings Academy and took great delight in teasing Harry about how he was going to Stonewall High. Petunia thought Dudley looked very grown up in the new school uniform, and Vernon was very proud, though Harry was trying not to laugh.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3, The Letters From No One Dudley was ordered by Vernon to collect the mail but Dudley told Harry to instead. Harry refused and demanded Dudley do what he was told, but Vernon told Dudley to hit Harry with the stick he was brought for school. Harry dodged it and went, but when he returned, Dudley noticed Harry trying to open another letter and told Vernon. Harry told them the letter was addressed to him but when Vernon and Petunia saw it, they panicked and tried to hide it from Dudley and Harry. They told Dudley and Harry to leave the room but they refused. Dudley hit Vernon on the head with the stick, but Vernon then threw Dudley and Harry out the room. Dudley and Harry then fought each other while they listened in at the door and heard Vernon and Petunia talk about "them". Dudley would later learn from Petunia that Harry would be moving from the cupboard to Dudley's Second bedroom, which was Dudley's storage space for toys. Dudley cried and told Petunia that he wants Harry to leave but he could not win. The next day, Dudley fought Vernon and Harry for the new letter when it arrived in the post. He hit Vernon in the head with a stick a few times but Vernon won the letter and destroyed it. Two days later, Dudley was shocked by the arrival of twelve letters and asked Harry who on earth would want to write to him. Then on Sunday, Dudley and Petunia run out the living room with the arms over their faces when around thirty letters went through the fireplace because Vernon boarded up the doors. When Vernon told everyone they were leaving Privet Drive for a few days, Dudley wanted to bring the TV set and playstation. However, the next day, Vernon drove around to the forest, a plowed field, a bridge and a parking lot. Dudley thought he had lost the plot and told Petunia they needed return to their home because he wanted to watch "The Great Humberto" on TV. However, Vernon then returned from another place and told them he brought the Hut-on-the-Rock. Petunia made Dudley's bed with the best blanket she could find. Harry counted down the minute to midnight, which would be the beginning of Harry's eleventh birthday, on Dudley's watch. When the watch reached midnight, Dudley was woken up by a very loud knock on the door. The Keeper of the Keys Dudley woke up and wondered where the cannon was. When Rubeus Hagrid walked in the room, Dudley was frozen in fear. When Hagrid talked to Dudley and said he was a great lump, Dudley run to hide by Petunia. When Hagrid made Harry food, Dudley looked but Vernon told him not to eat anything made by Hagrid. Hagrid then told him Dudley was fat enough. Dudley heard Hagrid tell Harry everything about the magic world, and when Vernon told Hagrid he thought Dumbledore was a lunatic, Hagrid was angry and tricked Dudley, trying to turn him into a pig and instead only achieving a pig's tail. Dudley then run out the room screaming with Vernon and Petunia.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 4, The Keeper of the Keys Appearance When Dudley was a baby, he was said to look like a large beach ball. At age eleven, Dudley had smooth blond hair and watery, blue eyes. He was even larger by then and looked very much like Vernon. He had a chubby pink face and barely any neck. Character Dudley was a very high maintenance child who was very overindulged by Vernon and Petunia. He would throw tantrums whenever he could to manipulate Petunia into doing what he wanted. He became very demanding from a very young age and yet Vernon and Petunia thought he could do nothing wrong. References Category:Muggles Category:Characters